


baby, i named a star after you (you're my universe)

by gazwashere



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, It's gonna be a wild ride, Trilogy, Unedited We Die Like Men, and everything in between, finally had the will to post this here, ryuryeong soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazwashere/pseuds/gazwashere
Summary: Fate had pulled them together, pushed them back, and made them realize that they are just two souls seeking home.or that ryuryeong soulmates au where Ryujin and Chaeryeong fall in love and it would take more than fate and luck to break them apart.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	baby, i named a star after you (you're my universe)

the idea of soulmates was a reoccurring thought in Chaeryeong's life. all throughout her childhood, her _eomma_ would say that somewhere in the universe, across cities and mountains and seas, there would be a person who was meant for her.

 _"like you and appa?"_ she would ask, and her mother would laugh. _"yes, my love. like me and your appa"._ when she asked how she will know if it's her soulmate and not just a stranger, they would always just smile and say, _“you just do”_.

when she met Ryujin, it was a whirlwind of emotions even she couldn’t comprehend. there was no amount of palm reading nor fortune-telling that could have predicted the effect Ryujin would have on her. behind the whisker dimples and cool charisma, Ryujin was a puzzle she didn’t know how to figure out, but it was like she didn't even have to try.

Chaeryeong thinks she should fear how easy everything was with Ryujin. she didn't really know why, but she has a theory.

**_because everything made sense with Ryujin. how her jokes are meant to make Chaeryeong laugh until she can’t breathe. how she would always take the left side of the bed during their sleepovers because Ryujin loved sleeping on the right. they would meet at midnight and look at the moon because some things like love are better said in silence._ **

it only hits her when Ryujin was toying around with the fraying ends of her red sweater. Chaeryeong was about to throw a stray thread when Ryujin caught it in her grasp and asked for her hand. her fingers felt the warmth of Ryujin’s palm while the other girl looped one end of the thread around Chaeryeong's pinky and the other to her own.

 _“the red string of fate! and you’re the other end of mine!”_ Ryujin exclaims, with stars in her eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. Chaeryeong was familiar with that tale, how a red string will lead you to your soulmate. that no matter how tangled it gets, love will unravel the knots, and…

**_that’s how you’ll know._ **

_"you believe in soulmates, Ryujin-ah?"_ Chaeryeong whispers, as if the moment will be broken if the words are spoken too loudly. she sees the other girl snort, nose scrunched, and dimples high on her cheeks.

 _"i do. but i believe in something better."_ Ryujin grins, slipping her hand into Chaeryeong's and she doesn’t fail to notice the familiar way her fingers slot into the spaces of Ryujin’s like they were made to fit like that.

**_two pieces of a puzzle. two sides of the same heart._ **

_"what do you believe in that's so much better than soulmates, then?"_ Chaeryeong asks, rubbing her thumb across the other girl's knuckles. they both look at their intertwined hands and her heart swells.

_"i believe in love, Chaeryeong-ah. i believe in us."_

* * *

it was a dull day in the cemetery.

Chaeryeong sighs as she sets a checkered blanket down on the ground in front of the gravestone. she gingerly traces the inscription and tries not to cry.

**_it's been a while. she's in a happier place now._ **

when she has laid down all her offerings, she dusts off the dirt on her knees and stands a few steps away from the grave.

 _"it's been a while... i know i haven't visited as much as i had liked but work piled up and i have to earn somehow..."_ Chaeryeong begins, wringing her hands. her wedding ring was golden as the sun begins to set.

 _"but i'm okay! i’m getting by, slowly and surely. i owe it to you though. you're one of the reasons why i kept going."_ she smiles while a stray tear tracks down her cheeks. she tries hard to stifle anymore incoming tears.

_"i used to stop believing in soulmates, y'know? i used to think it was just a fairytale and a way to make me feel better. but then... i found my soulmate._

_"i would never have thought love would be so easy and so hard at the same time. i would never have thought i'd fall in love with a girl who had annoyed me to the point of insanity and loved me to the extent that i feel like i wouldn't have this life in any other way."_

Chaeryeong all but chokes out the last part. she always gets so emotional during these moments. she goes forward to place her hand over the gravestone.

_"i miss you so much. it's so hard to live right now knowing i won't get to see your smile or eat your food or remind you to always drink your medicine. but i know you're happier now. please watch over me always, okay?"_

_"yah! Chaeryeong-ah!"_

Chaeryeong turns to see her wife bounding up across the grass, their baby Yuna in her hands. Ryujin's face was flushed, but she has never looked so beautiful.

 _"shhh! i’m still talking to eomma!"_ Chaeryeong hisses and swats at Ryujin's arm (careful not to hit Yuna) in reprimand.

 _"honey, you talk to eomma as if we don't go here every Saturday. sure, we missed last week, but you talk as if she just died yesterday!"_ Ryujin says as she tries to dodge her attacks and cradles Yuna closer to her. their baby babbles happily as she is jostled around her mother's arms.

 _"let me be! and to think i was telling her about you..."_ Chaeryeong pouts but Ryujin holds her hand gently and it was almost unfair how her anger easily dissipates.

_"i love you, Chaeryeong-ah. i was teasing. i'll be waiting for you in the car, okay? tell eomma how cool of a wife i am!"_

she could only shake her head as Ryujin kisses her cheek and leads Yuna back to their car. when Ryujin's voice is drowned out by the silence again, she turns to her mother's grave.

_"and that's Ryujin for you. a soulmate who really knows how to annoy me. but i love her so much, even when i’m asleep. you would have loved her too, eomma, i’m sure."_

she pats her mother's gravestone one last time before she steps away. Chaeryeong sees Ryujin waiting for her in the car and swears that there is no dark day when Ryujin's smile was brighter than the sun.

_"let's go home, Chaeryeong-ah?"_

_"everywhere is home with you, my love."_


End file.
